People usually utilize a steam cleaner to produce steam and spray the produced steam against dirty places to achieve the purpose of cleaning and disinfecting the dirty places. A conventional steam cleaner typically includes a boiler for heating water to produce steam, which is then conveyed via a heat-resistant tube to a dusting and cleaning brush to spray against dirty places.
Water is introduced from a water tank into the boiler, at where the water is heated until steam is produced. At this point, pressure is formed in the boiler.
When the steam cleaner operates, the steam is discharged in different volume and at different time. Therefore, the pressure inside the boiler is unstable. Meanwhile, the boiler is constantly heated while water is not introduced into the boiler at fixed time or in fixed volume, resulting in an unstable temperature in the boiler.
Due to the unstable internal pressure and temperature of the boiler, the conventional steam cleaner is subject to the risk of explosion. Therefore, necessary protections in the steam cleaner are required to control the internal pressure and temperature of the boiler, so as to avoid any danger during a cleaning work using the steam cleaner.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a steam cleaner with multiple protections to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional steam cleaner.